O Garoto Que Queria Ver
by grankalisto
Summary: "Tranquei-me em um mundo frio e escuro Tranquei-me em um mundo sem cor Eu só queria ver Eu só queria ser."


O garoto que queria ver

Fênix estava perplexo, há dias, ou melhor, há semanas ficará a encarar o jovem garoto de madeixas medianas e louras. Era bizarro e ao mesmo tempo curioso. Não gostava do novo morador da mansão, como o mesmo apareceu ali?

"Saori, como teve tamanha coragem? Depois de tudo o que aconteceu?" Pensou.

Aquele jovem rapaz que, apegara-se demais em seu irmão e ao cisne - principalmente pelo fato de terem nomes idênticos - lhe causava náusea.

Alexiei, 18 anos... Conheceu ele em sua última batalha, nos infernos governados por Hades, era um ser nascido da morte. Era ele filho do senhor do submundo.

Relembrar tamanho fato o deixou zangado, depois de tudo que houve eles tiveram coragem de ajudar o filho daquele deus perverso. E pior, trazer ele para o santuário e no caso agora, para a mansão Kido.

Fênix recostou-se na porta entre a varanda da biblioteca e o jardim, observou o pequeno garoto - que para a fênix mais lembrava uma menina - entrar correndo.

- Tsc... - Passou a mão pelos curtos fios revoltosos e suspirou. Para que se importar? Ele não seria problema dele; e sim de Athena.

Ouviu passos rápidos no corredor e um ser afoito adentrar alegre, o Amamiya mais velho encarou a figura presente no cômodo e fechou a cara. Alexiei nada falou, apenas caminhou até as prateleiras, em busca de algo para ler. Vira um título interessante, um livro de poesias intitulado "O garoto que queria ver."

- Droga... - Resmungou baixo, o livro estava alto demais e ele, apesar de carregar o título de "Príncipe das Trevas" não era lá muito alto. Suspirou derrotado, ao longe Ikki via tudo aquilo e achava engraçado, como alguém tão pequeno e tão inofensivo era chamado de morte? Lembrou-se do que ouviu de Aiacos antes de ir parar em Giudecca

"Ninguém foge do filho do senhor Hades, aquele que nasceu para continuar seu legado. Nascido das trevas e abençoado pela morte, jamais escapará dele."

Ridículo, Alexiei mais parecia um gato assustado, um fedelho que mal sabia das coisas. Suspirou e caminhou até ele.

- O que quer? - Alexiei encarou fênix, desde que o vira no submundo tivera sua curiosidade despertada, aquele homem não era um humano comum, ia mais além. Algo que o jovem queria descobrir, mas sabia que Ikki não gostava dele e tão cedo isso iria mudar.

- Aquele... - Apontou o livro, sentindo-se envergonhado e constrangido. O que diabos ele queria? Ajudá-lo? Por quê?

Ikki pegou o livro e entregou ao menor. - Poesia? Quanta frescura. - Riu debochado. O menor pegou o livro e caminhou até o sofá que tinha no local.

- Frescura é viver implicando com alguém que não lhe fizera nada. - Ikki ficou sério, como que? Ora, quem aquele moleque pensava que era?

- Escute aqui, cria das trevas... - Ikki não terminou a frase, for interrompido pelo outro que lia um trecho do livro em voz alta.

"Julgamos aqueles que conhecemos, julgamos aqueles que não conhecemos. Está aí o mal de todo o ser, julgar ao outros e nunca a si mesmo."

Alexiei suspirou e encarou fênix. - Não tenho culpa dos crimes que meu pai cometeu, ele pagou por todos com a vida. Cabe a mim agora, seguir em frente e não me tornar um Hades...

Ikki suspirou, de certa forma o garoto tinha razão. Hades era o vilão e pagou por tudo já ele, Alexiei não tinha culpa. Se até mesmo Pandora se rendeu e regenerou, porque ele não haveria de fazer o mesmo? Fênix sentou ao lado do mais novo. - Posso? - Pegou o livrou de suas mãos e observou alguns versos. Alguns sem sentido, mas um lhe chamou a atenção

"Tranquei-me em um mundo frio e escuro  
Tranquei-me em um mundo sem cor  
Eu só queria ver  
Eu só queria ser."

Encarou o jovem ao seu lado e sentiu-se mal, talvez ele fosse assim...  
Alexiei riu do rosto do mais velho. - Achou parecido comigo? - Fênix ficou sem graça, era a primeira vez em dois anos após o fim da batalha e a nova vida que vira aquele "intruso" de maneira diferente.

- Sua vida deve ter sido difícil... - Suspirou, tentando disfarçar.

- Não posso reclamar, ele me amava de verdade. - Pela primeira vez em anos Ikki teve ímpeto de abraçar aquele garoto, o que estava acontecendo? Estava ficando sentimental demais.

Alexiei tomou o livro e procurou outro verso.

"Renascer  
Quero renasce das cinzas e assim rever  
Ser  
Quero renascer das cinzas."

O jovem riu. - Veja, este é seu. - Fênix levantou as sobrancelhas, até que a companhia daquele garoto era agradável.

- Já renasci tantas vezes que já perdeu a graça. - O jovem riu e encarou o mais velho.

- Imagino. Deve ser difícil essa vida de cavaleiro...

Ikki encarou o rosto delicado. Definitivamente aquele garoto não era nada feio. O rosto tinha traços um tanto femininos, os cabelos medianos, os olhos grande e de um azul límpido, um azul que nem mesmo a fênix sabia explicar. Sentiu-se ridículo, aquele garoto não era nada e ao mesmo tempo lhe trazia a impressão de tudo. Esse pensamento fez Ikki virar o rosto, estava irritado e ao mesmo tempo corado.

Alexiei continuou a ler, notou o quanto Ikki estava constrangido e sorriu por dentro, ele estava deixando de lado todos aqueles pensamentos errôneos a seu respeito e isso o deixava feliz.

"Quero ver a cor  
Quero sentir o sabor  
Quero saber o que é o amor."

Fênix voltou seu olhar para ele. - Já amou alguém, garoto?

Alexiei corou, o que responderia? - N-não sei... Nunca tive por quem me apaixonar. Vivia nos Elíseos, cercado por servas que cuidavam de mim... Eu... Eu nunca sai daquele lugar... - Suspirou, lembrava-se do amor incondicional que Hades transmitia. Não deixava ele sair do Elíseos, vivia preso mas nunca o questionara, afinal o pai sempre o amou. Ikki notou a expressão do mais novo, ele não conhecia nada, nunca tinha saído dos Elíseos, lembrou-se do dia que eles voltaram para o Japão, os olhinhos azuis brilhando ao ver tantas pessoas, prédios, carros e caos. Ikki riu com tal lembrança. Alexiei encarou a cena confuso, ele estava rindo?!

Ikki viu o rosto confuso e ficou sério. - Lembrei de uma coisa...

Alexiei suspirou, estava se sentindo estranhamente feliz, aquele homem que sempre foi mal educado ou frio estava sendo tão afável, tão amoroso.

- Você é um bom homem, Ikki de Fênix. - Ikki sorriu, sentia-se estranho, parecia que tinha feito algo memorável na vida daquele pobre garoto.

- Nem tanto.

Alexiei aproximou-se de fênix devagar, deu-lhe um beijo tímido no rosto e sorriu. - É sim...

"Os atos de bondade todos conhecem, já os de maldade estão nos olhos de quem vê"

Ikki sentiu-se estranho. Sempre repudiou o garoto, achava que logo ele iria se revelar tão mal quanto o próprio pai e iria ataca-los. Analisou toda a situação e se sentiu um idiota, mesmo tendo idade de adulto, Alexiei era uma criança, sempre assustado ou curioso.

Lembrou-se do que o irmão lhe falará sobre o jovem, ele era reencarnação de uma Deusa, Macaria, a filha de Hades, segundo os gregos antigos era a Deusa da boa morte. Trazia paz e acalento aqueles que mereciam ter uma morte boa e tranquila.

Sentiu-se assim perto dele, tranquilo e em paz.

- Sabe... Eu sempre te achei um estorvo, tinha raiva porque também te achava mal. Mas vejo que estava errado, você é uma boa pessoa. - Alexiei riu, fênix não era do tipo que se desculpava ou expressava o que sentia, para ele falar aquilo, era realmente memorável. Sempre que podia perguntava a Shun sobre o seu irmão com cara de mal e um coração mole.

Ikki tomou o livro e o folheou, não era fã daquele tipo de leitura, mas estar ali com aquele garoto, sem ver a hora passar, entregue a um momento simples e ao mesmo tempo especial. Nunca imaginou que estar com aquele que sempre julgará seria tão bom. Observou um novo trecho

"Tu me cativas  
Com delicadeza e suavidade,  
Teu carisma me deixa à vontade;  
Ah!... Que doce ternura!...  
Eu aceito... Fico a te apreciar"

Riu, seria isso que estava sentindo? Alexiei observou curioso o outro. - Ikki... Já se apaixonou? - Fênix encarou o jovem.

- Não tenho certeza. - Lembrou-se de Esmeralda e suspirou.

- E a Esmeralda? - Fênix assustou-se, como que ele sabia dela? Teria lido sua mente? Sentiu uma pontada em seu peito, agora que estava gostando de sua companhia ele vinha relembrar aquilo? - Desculpe... - Resmungou manhoso. - Não tive a intenção de te irritar ou magoar... - Alexiei abaixou o olhar, sentindo-se mal.

- Tudo bem, afinal você é a morte, é normal que saiba disso.

- Mas, era apaixonado por ela? - Fênix suspirou.

- Não sei, ela cuidava muito de mim. Ela era a esperança naquele lugar horrível... - Ikki sentiu o garoto abraçar seu braço e apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Muitas vezes você quase caiu, mas ela te levantou. Ela foi muito importante na sua vida...

"Você,  
Que tanto amo e admiro,  
Que espalha ternura no riso e no olhar.  
Sua suave fragrância com prazer respiro.  
Meu amor! - Assim gosto de te chamar."

- A vida segue, Alexiei, ela sempre vai estar no meu coração, mas eu preciso continuar. Como ando fazendo. - Deixou-se abraçar ainda mais pelo menor, sentiu-se acalentado, em paz.

Sentia cada vez mais necessidade de abraçar aquele garoto. Puxou ele para si, abraçando-o. Não conseguia entender o porquê de tudo aquilo, mas não queria parar, não queria ele longe. Não mais.

- Sentimos sempre saudades de alguém... Faz parte da vida, a morte faz parte, não? - Alexiei riu baixo, aquela sensação estava tão boa.

- Sim, vida e morte andam juntas, lado a lado. - O jovem se aninhou no peito do mais velho, sabia que, depois de saírem daquela sala logo tudo isso iria acabar e ele voltaria a sua realidade e nunca mais passaria por essa sensação novamente.

- Quem poderia imaginar que eu e você estaríamos juntos assim? - Ikki acariciava os cabelos do jovem devagar. Realmente era inacreditável, ele que nesses últimos anos sempre tratou o jovem Alexiei mal, estava ali cuidando e se sentindo bem ao lado dele.

- Foi apenas uma falha de comunicação. - Alexiei riu. Estava adorando aquilo, o afeto que a mão grande e calejada pelas lutas lhe transmitia. O calor que este sentia a cada carícia feita. Sentiu-se entregue. - Parece um sonho... - Ikki se afastou um pouco, encarou o garoto e sorriu de lado.

- Estou realmente impressionado, nunca pensei que isso poderia acontecer. Estava enganado sobre você, Alexiei. - Viu os olhos do outro brilhar e um lindo sorriso se formar naqueles lábios finos e não resistiu. Puxou o garoto para si, beijando-o. Alexiei assustou-se, nunca tinha sido tocado desse jeito, nunca foi beijado ou. Afastou-se, constrangido, corado e estranhamente feliz.

Ikki sentiu-se um adolescente babaca, sabia que o garoto nunca havia sido beijado, óbvio que se assustou.

- Desculpe-me... - Suspirou. - Não sei o que deu em mim. - Sentiu o coração disparado e a respiração ofegante. "Ora fênix, voltou há ter 15 anos!?" Pensou.

- Tudo bem... - Alexiei se levantou e desculpando-se correu para seu quarto, trancando a porta e ficando ali, o coração batia descompassado, talvez fosse melhor ficar longe de Ikki.

Já a fênix permaneceu na biblioteca, viu que o menor havia deixado o livro sobre o sofá. Ikki estava confuso. Ficou ali por um tempo, totalmente inerte em seus pensamentos. Algo dentro de si pedia por outro beijo... Perdia por algo mais...

Pegou o livro e saiu para o corredor, algo lhe dizia para ir até ele, seria tudo ou nada.

Fênix caminhou até a porta do quarto de Alexiei, bateu e chamou pelo outro. Ninguém respondeu, Ikki ficou preocupado, bateu e chamou novamente. Alexiei aproximou-se da porta.

- Diga... - Ikki suspirou aliviado, abriu o livro e leu um trecho.

"Seu jeito de ser me cativa,  
Sua sensualidade me encanta.  
Aprecio tua beleza,  
Acaricio teu rosto meigo,  
Afago seus cabelos,  
Para sentir-me feliz,  
Fazer-te feliz."

Ouviu a tranca da porta e a mesma se abriu. Alexiei encarou fênix, sentiu seu coração bater forte. Ikki aproximou-se devagar.

- Desculpe Alexiei. Não foi minha intenção fazer aquilo... - Alexiei deu passagem para fênix entrar.

- Eu... Eu gostei daquilo...

Fênix sobressaltou-se, ele gostou? Ele gostou! Deuses, porque tinha ficado tão eufórico?! Mandou o pudor para o alto, puxou o jovem pelo braço. - Cria das trevas... Não sei o porquê, só sei que quero beija-lo novamente... Você provou que nem sempre aquilo é o que achamos. - Trouxe o menor para si, beijando-o com fervor.

Alexiei não soube quando começou só sabia que estava ali, nos braços fortes da fênix tendo sua boca devorada pelo outro, beijava-o com ânsia, êxtase.

"Duas taças de vinho,  
Peças íntimas ao chão,  
Bocas úmidas num grude  
De magia sedução.  
Gemidos... Sussurros...  
Músculos e pele,  
A química da língua,  
Loucuras de amor."

Não sabia como é nem quando, mas já estavam sobre a macia cama de Alexiei, o jovem gemia baixo a cada toque da mão quente de Ikki sobre sua pele. Fênix mordia e chupava o pescoço alheio, descia as mãos pelo corpo delicado.

- P-por quê? - Sussurrou o jovem, ele não queria que aquilo acabasse, Ikki estava lhe proporcionando sensações incríveis. Não queria que ele parasse, nunca.

- N-não sei ao certo... Meu dia ao seu lado, li coisas, pensei em coisas que há anos não fazia... A morte me trouxe de volta a vida... - Sussurrou rouco no ouvido do mais jovem, desceu as mãos até sua blusa, puxando-a e jogando-a ao chão, o outro fez o mesmo e assim logo as roupas de ambos estavam ao chão.

Os corpos mesclados, os tons de pele se misturando, a cor branca e delicada da pele de Alexiei tornando-se uma só com o tom amorenado e rústico da pele da Fênix. Gemidos e respirações unidas, num único ritmo, num único tom.

Ikki tocava a pele do jovem com possessão, com ardor. Marcava a pele dele, deixava-a vermelha. Alexiei arranhava as costas dele com força, gemia, mexia-se e pedia por mais.

Fênix desceu os beijos pelo tórax do menor até chegar em seu baixo ventre, provocava-o, atiçava-o. Abocanhou o membro rijo do jovem e o chupou com força. Alexiei não conseguia pronunciar nada, apenas gemia e movia o quadril contra a boca dele, fênix chupava-o com força e agilidade, lambia a extensão do membro e volta a chupa-lo.

- I-Ikki... - Gemeu. - E-eu não vou aguentar... - O Amamiya mais velho sentou-se na cama e puxou o menor para seu colo, ofereceu-lhe dois dedos e, sem titubear o outro os abocanhou, umedecendo-os com a língua. Ikki excitava-se ainda mais, ver aquele ser todo delicado com o rosto vermelho, a reparação rápida, os gemidos e chupando seus dedos de maneira sexy. Realmente estava adorando tudo aquilo. Retirou os dedos da boca do outro e os levou até sua entrada, forçando a mesma para conseguir prepara-lo. Escutou um gemido de protesto do menor, mas continuou, o penetrou devagar e moveu os dedos.

- I-Ikki... A-awn... - Alexiei movia o quadril contra os dedos de Ikki e gemia mais e mais. Sentia-se parte dele. Querendo mais, muito mais.

Ikki retirou os dedos e viu o menor protestar. - Relaxe, isso vai doer um pouco, mas no final será maravilhoso... - Puxou Alexiei para si e foi penetrando-o devagar, o jovem gemia de dor, mas não parou, sentava sobre o membro dele e mexia-se. Queria mais, queria Ikki somente para si. Fênix viu que o menor já estava preparado o suficiente. Moveu-se devagar contra ele, provocando-o.

- Rebole Lei, rebole... - Grunhiu em seu ouvido, provocante, e o apelido carinhoso. Alexiei moveu-se com timidez, afinal era sua primeira vez. - Isso... Awn... Assim - Ikki apoiou uma mão na cama e com a outra apertava a cintura de Alexiei que se movia cada vez mais rápido e com força. Beijava o maior com ânsia e ternura. Ikki sentia-se nos Elíseos, aquele garoto estava lhe proporcionando algo maravilhoso. Estava cada vez mais excitado e cada vez mais... Apaixonado?

Por um minuto o tempo parou e ele analisou tudo, tudo que passou naquele dia, estava se apaixonando pelo menor, tudo que ele lhe falará. Alexiei era um anjo naquele inferno, acalento das almas. Não era como o pai.

- V-vai Lei... M-mais rápido isso... A-awn... E-eu vou... - Ikki sentiu seu corpo tremer e o corpo menor tremer também. - J-juntos Lei, vamos juntos... - Apertou o membro do menor em sua mão e começou a masturba-lo no mesmo ritmo de seu quadril.

Os corpos se chocavam, os gemidos altos invadiam o quarto junto com o cheiro de sexo. Moviam-se mais e mais. Os corpos tremiam e o gozo estava próximo.

- V-vem Alexiei... Vem! - Ambos gemeram alto e os corpos se melaram com o ápice atingido ao mesmo tempo.

Alexiei caiu sobre o corpo forte da fênix, as respirações altas e descompassadas. Os corações batendo rápido e no mesmo ritmo.

- Isso foi incrível... - Alexiei disse com certa dificuldade. Ikki riu e abraçou o menor, acariciou os cabelos louros e suspirou.

- Sim, foi incrível... - Beijou o topo da cabeça dele. - Garoto, não sei o que fez ou que tipo de feitiço usou em mim, só sei que não quero mais ficar longe de você... Um dia me serviu para me mostrar algo que eu deveria ter notado há anos. Você é o anjo nas trevas, a pureza dos vales de lava. Era a esperança dos desesperados... Alexiei você é a paz na morte. Perdoe-me por ter sido um completo idiota. Aceite esse meu pedido, e deixe-me cuidar de ti... - Ikki não sabia explicar o porquê, as palavras apenas fluíam. Alexiei levantou o olhar e sorriu. Sentia-se feliz, extremamente feliz.

- Ikki, você apenas seguiu seus instintos. Precisava me conhecer melhor, só isso. - Riu. Deitou sobre ele e recitou um último poema.

"O que dizer do amor, senão exalta-lo.  
Tentar defini-lo? - Impossível!  
Quem sabe aproximar-se, contempla-lo.  
Viajar por um plano invisível.

Jamais desafiá-lo,  
Ou limitar sua infinidade.  
Decantá-lo, sim,  
Com poemas e canções.  
O próprio amor é plenitude.  
O espírito da vida.  
O fogo da paixão.

Amor, inigualável amor.  
Tesouro dos amantes.  
Frenesi e vendaval.  
Absoluto, eterno, natural.

Um brinde ao amor!  
Luar dos corações enamorados!"

O julgamento faz o coração doer, enegrecer e se perder. Devemos nós, meros mortais vivermos em harmonia, sem julgar, sem machucar e sem odiar. Por que, pior que um coração entristecido, é um coração enegrecido, doente e completamente destruído.

Espero que tenha gostado!

Bem, vamos às explicações: Alexiei no caso não é o Pato e sim um char que eu criei usando esse nome, pois acho lindo! (E uso como codinome nas enternete e)

Macaria: é a primeira filha de Hades e Perséfone. Ela é a bondosa deusa da boa morte. Mas como boa morte? Bom, ela protegia as pessoas que morriam durante o sono, ou então que morriam rindo ou em um grande estado de alegria. Ela apadrinhava esses privilegiados, levando-os sem dor alguma até o juízo, ficando ao lado da alma até o fim. Sendo filha dos reis do Submundo, tinha grande poder sobre as trevas, podendo vagar pelos mortais sem ser vista ou sentida, apenas era sentida pelo escolhido para morrer, através de um doce perfume...

DEIXEM REVIWES BONITINHAS, AU REVOIR~ c:


End file.
